Question: Stephanie did 86 jumping jacks in the evening. Emily did 31 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Emily do than Stephanie?
Explanation: Find the difference between Stephanie's jumping jacks and Emily's jumping jacks. The difference is $86 - 31$ jumping jacks. $86 - 31 = 55$.